sprinklesthemoosefandomcom-20200214-history
Watermelon-Man (character)
Watermelon-Man is a superhero who can materialize watermelons out of thin air ("Watermelon-Man" #1, 2014). In the Initial Era, he could also fly and he was a member of D.O.P.E. Personal Information Real Name: Robert Wrind Age: 19 Location: greater Quadropolis (currently studying at Quadropolis University) Created: in June 1992 by Michael J. Longo First appearance: D.O.P.E. Volume 1, Number 2 (1992) Powers * Spontaneous watermelon materialization * Flight Current Era Appearances In the Current Era, Watermelon-Man appears first in "Watermelon-Man" #1 (2014), a quickly drawn comic intended to give some of Watermelon-Man's backstory. List of Appearances: *"Watermelon-Man" #1 (May 2014) *"Watermelon-Man" #2 (May 2015) *"Watermelon-Man" #3 (Dec 2017) Character Biography Robert Wrind is a college student at Quadropolis University in greater Quadropolis. He has the special ability of creating watermelons out of thin air, and he uses that power to entertain kids as a part-time job. For this job, he came up with the name Watermelon-Man, and a superhero costume to match. At a birthday party for a boy named Timmy, Robert contemplates the origin of his strange power, and wonders if it came from him eating too many watermelon seeds as a kid. After he sees a suspicious man robbing the neighbors house, Watermelon-Man leaps into action and knocks the thief down with a tossed watermelon. The children at the party cheer him, and it makes him consider a career as a superhero. ("Watermelon-Man" #1, 2014) A few days later, Bob is on the campus of QU and meets his friends Tara and Akram. As they begin to talk, the water from the whale fountain in the QU plaza disappears. They turn to see the culprit, Two-Ply, who has absorbed all the water from the fountain so that he can steal the coins within. Bob decides this is a chance for him to be a hero, and runs off to become Watermelon-Man. Tara sees Bob run and thinks it is cowardice. Watermelon-Man appears and attempts to stop Two-Ply. His repeated punches to the gut have no effect. He then smashes a watermelon over Two-Ply's head. The villain simply absorbed the juice, and squeezed it off into Watermelon-Man's face. Then, while the hero is wiping his face, Two-Ply uses his toilet paper tendrils to wrap him up like a mummy. By the time Watermelon-Man removes the toilet paper wrapping, Two-Ply is nowhere to be seen. And neither is the money from the fountain. Watermelon-Man walks off, dejected that his superhero career is starting out so poorly. ("Watermelon-Man" #2, 2015) His next challenge is Clockwise, who became enraged at some hecklers and starting beating them bloody, until Watermelon-Man intervened. After learning of Clockwise's power - to pause time for everyone around him, but only for up to a second - Watermelon-Man burst out laughing at the villan. This caused Clockwise to demonstrate his powers and confuse and defeat WM in a street fight, and to disappear without a trace, leaving WM beaten and dejected, again. ("Watermelon-Man" #3, 2017) Initial Era In the Initial Era, Watermelon-Man first appeared in D.O.P.E. Volume 1, Number 2 (1992). He waited in line during D.O.P.E. signup and was one of the first heroes hired into the organization, as Leper determined he'd come in handy at picnics. When Peanut Butter and Jelly attack the D.O.P.E. building, Watermelon-Man is one of the few DOPEs to answer the call. This is the first time he's seen in action, and we can see that he can fly. On the cover of issue #6, Watermelon is shown as official D.O.P.E. member #6. In Issue #12, Watermelon-Man is shown as the leader of the Food Group subdivision of D.O.P.E. Category:Hero Category:DOPE member